


Seasons End (Fall is Eternal)

by perrstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, An AU of an AU, Cinder's the fucking worst here, Dubious Consent, F/F, The Darkest Timeline(tm), and that Someone is me, author felt the need to drag their friends through fic, because Someone is still shook from their last surprise collab, if the fallout from Chapter four had gone differently, okay it's bad this is bad and everyone who knows about AA/Caina knows this is gonna be a shitshow, sex pollen that isn't actually sex pollen and is actually a weird ass old ass potion? yep, this is dark as hell like please be advised this isn't a light read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrstein/pseuds/perrstein
Summary: Who Blake Belladonna was when she first entered Beacon died that night in Forever Fall. A monster rose from the ashes and flames Cinder had cradled her with, and finally, Blake was the perfect heir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/gifts), [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ashes, Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575839) by [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo), [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/pseuds/QuickYoke). 



> This fic is a very trying "what if Blake drank the koolaid instead of getting help" scenario.

_"… I would destroy them with the carelessness of a god."_

— **Jamaica Kincaid**

* * *

 

 

Natural shadows danced along the stained panelling and wine-dark carpeting of Cinder’s private chamber, so unlike the ones the murderer with her head in Cinder’s lap could summon. The fire crackled, providing as much illumination as it did warmth from behind the hearth’s iron grate. Cinder herself was reclined comfortably against the back of the antique couch she kept, ancient as it was comfortable, fabric a stark ebony patterned with gold thread swirling raised patterns along the cushion and the solid gold gilding the lacquered zitan of its frame. The oxblood dress she wore whispered with each shift of her legs, silk shaped by Cinder’s hand. Fabric that had bowed to her will like the dress she had fashioned for Blake, sable and cut to show off her prized favourite in all her grown glory.

 

Bringing her wine glass closer, she dropped her gaze from the view of the fireplace to her pet’s languid movements and hid the slight curve of her lips along the rim of the glass. Blake had earned her rewards for this night thrice fold; on the other side of the country Ozpin’s memorial was freshly set, the Schnee company an heiress short and staggering toward the edge of ruin, and tonight, all Cinder had to do was nod approvingly before Blake brought the suddenly resistant heads of the White Fang to heel. Blood had been shed, the light cast off painting the ivory table cloth with bursts of colour. Cinder had sipped her wine as her opera gloves remained spotless and eyed the lines of Blake’s arms as she worked those fools into submission. The mood lighting of the restaurant they were in had drawn her eyes to the silvery sheen of the exposed handprint Blake now wears exposed to as a badge of her allegiance, and the unquenchable hunger in Cinder's chest had been roused once more.

 

She had brought out a gift for Blake when they had returned, an antique phial that could fit in the palm of Blake’s hand. It was filled halfway, amber liquid lapping at the edges of the clear glass and staining it, moving with the texture of congealed blood as Cinder let it dangle and swing from her fingers. She had murmured what it was, an elixir that originated from hundreds of years past. Cinder had explained what it would do if a Faunus drank it as it was taken from her grasp, and the fire she nursed inside her soul was clearly reflected in Blake’s hungry eyes as she twisted the stopper off and downed it in one swallow. Everything inside her had coiled with anticipation as she slipped her gloves off and retrieved a glass of wine for the wait. That’s how they found themselves where they are now, Cinder watching raptly with fascination as the elixir snaked its way through Blake's system and she began slowly twisting in pleasure as the clock ticked on.

 

One of Blake’s hands was curled into a loose fist, pressed against the back of the couch as her other hand loosely rested over the edge of the cushion. Her legs slid against each other, her dress dragging up and revealing those lean, powerful thighs to Cinder’s gaze. Blake’s head lolled further back into Cinder’s lap, nuzzling towards Cinder’s stomach and she was lost to the sensations rolling through her body. This was a night of celebration and indulgence, and Cinder wanted to see Blake drowned in the flames of her desire. Bringing her free hand down to comb through Blake’s ink black hair, her lips curled with satisfaction once more as a purr began to rumble low in Blake's chest.

 

Cinder leaned just far enough over to rest her wine glass on the low table beside the couch without breaking her stroke pattern; the movement was jostling enough that Blake whined from the shockwave of lust the elixir had gifted to her, her hazy golden eyes snapping open to stare at Cinder with a need that was begging to burn her alive. “Well sweetling, it sounds like it’s time for the rest of your reward. Are you ready?”

 

Blake’s ears twitched, the weighty threads of desire in Cinder’s honeyed voice already weaving that familiar web around them. Her existence began and ended in the space she shared with Cinder. The elixir burned away everything that wasn’t the slide of silk against her skin, the raised gold thread of the couch rubbing her nerves raw, Cinder’s nails scraping along her scalp and down her neck. Blake’s head tipped back and bared her throat to Cinder after those hands smoothed out a satisfying knot in her neck; for that, she earned the reward of Cinder’s nails scraping down her throat. She panted with need as she nodded obediently, she would raze the world to the ground if it meant Cinder would touch her.

 

Hands guided her until she was settled in the cradle of Cinder’s lap and then they slowly dragged the dress she wore up her body, lifting it so the silk made every nerve feel like exposed live wires until it was altogether pulled over her head and tossed aside. Blake knew abstractly that the undercurrent of desperate sounds must be coming from her, but it didn’t really click in her hazy mind until Cinder pulled her close and swallowed them in a kiss. Cinder’s hands felt like they were everywhere all at once, skirting along her back and unhooking her bra, along her sides, lightly scratching her thighs, guiding her chin as Cinder drank her down with an unbearable heat. Blake was burning, she was freezing; she knew on an instinctive level that if Cinder didn’t have her, possess her whole, she would perish in the molten heat engulfing her.

 

Excitement threaded through Cinder’s body, burning tendrils of desire coiling through her core, a spark away from starting a wildfire that would scorch the world. Blake was putty in her hands, every reaction she had was to offer herself to Cinder as if this was a supplication to a hedonistic god. That kind of devotion was addictive; she knew that she had chosen Blake well the first night she had graced Blake with this affection, her desire for more of Cinder’s attention pushed her to success.

 

Glassy eyes opened briefly to meet hers as she caught Blake’s lower lip between her teeth, a moment of shocked enjoyment naked in her eyes before Cinder released her lip and moved so she was kissing down Blake’s throat. Nails and fabric rasped down Blake’s arms, the usual shiver of vulnerability gone with the elixir in full effect. Instead, hips rocked desperately into Cinder’s lap, Blake looking thoroughly debauched with wild hair and lipstick stains across her skin as she moved entirely on instinct. She sank her teeth into Blake’s collar and the hands she watched violently do her bidding jolted to her shoulders; with only a brief moment of hesitation, one sank itself into the grey-black of her hair and curled gently and Blake’s other hand moved to cup her own breast.

 

Satisfaction stoked her arousal of own, and that desire to see Blake fall to pieces and then kneel to please her in return was enough to make her impatient. Her hand rested on Blake’s hip, gripping the sheer fabric that rested there before shredding it with an effortless flex of her hand and she pulled it away. Casually tossing it aside, Cinder dragged her nails up and across Blake’s thigh, irritated pink trails left behind in its wake before Aura blindly reached out to heal it away. Broken whimpers filled Cinder's ears as needy hips tried to find more friction against her lap, and her hidden grin was wicked while she dragged too sharp teeth along Blake’s neck.

 

Slick heat greeted Cinder’s fingers as she slid her hand between Blake’s legs. The sudden friction made Blake freeze in a desperation-fueled attempt to not pull her hair, a high whine spilling from her lips as Cinder gave a sharp warning nip at her neck. Blake’s hand shifted, pulling away so it stroked along the grey streak of her hair instead of weaving itself into it. Even when driven half out of her mind, Blake still knew better. With a teasing path traced along Blake’s heat, Cinder felt the temptation to make her beg for release as if she hadn’t already earned her reward, for she knew that Blake was hers completely and wouldn’t hesitate to do as she said.

 

Despite the siren’s call that temptation served as she had promised Blake once that she would only be cruel when it was deserved, and Cinder had every intention to keep her word. Breaking away from the red smears and fading marks she had left across the soft skin of Blake’s neck, Cinder pressed kisses along the dark crown of Blake’s head and slipped two fingers inside her.

 

Blake’s hands fluttered down to Cinder’s shoulders as the breath was stolen from her body, her mangled whine sounded inhuman to Cinder’s ears as she set an unforgiving pace. Liquid heat spilled over her wrist and on to her dress as Blake moved against her hand with a gasping desperation, fragments of words lost as the pleasure in her body began to crest and burn through her once Cinder shifted her thumb to circle Blake's clit. Her head fell to Cinder’s shoulder, shuddering gasps ripped from her raw throat as she was engulfed completely by the flames of her desire. Blake’s already narrow world shrank further to everywhere she was pressed against Cinder, how Cinder still moved within her unrelentingly as she shattered.

 

“Who owns you?” Cinder’s question was smug as she held Blake in her lap, her rhythm slowed but unending as she built Blake back up to a second peak. Her pet filled with tension as she processed the question. Cinder could feel Blake’s nerves coiling into a Gordian knot that she had every intention to cleave cleanly through. “What do you want to be, Blake?”

 

“Yours,” Blake gasped, hands flexing uselessly around rune etched shoulders, “Only yours.”

 

Cinder’s answering smile was fleeting but razored, all sharp teeth and sharper satisfaction. With a curl of her fingers, Blake was wracked with full body shudders. Finally, Cinder let her hand still, easing out of Blake. A muffled whine was pressed into the runes along her shoulder, Blake’s head resting fully against Cinder while she struggled to catch her breath. Hazy eyes watched Cinder all the while, staring with such rapt devotion as if she was all Blake had to exist for, and something settled deep within Cinder.

 

_She had truly won._

 

The crackle of the heart fire and ticking off the clock slid back into Cinder’s main focus as Blake’s breathing began to level out. Waiting was a matter of self-restraint, sitting in a dress she had made to be ruined with Blake on her lap and reminding herself that it would happen soon enough. A groan fluttered in her ear as her pet collected herself, lifting off of the couch and moving to kneel in front of Cinder even as it was clear to see that her body protested each movement. She spread her legs enough for Blake to kneel between them, heating with dangerous sparks at the sight of Blake’s hunger and devotion, her kitten heels still on and legs tucked underneath her.

 

“Already?” Amusement curled her voice, not entirely masking the sharpened threads of desire lingering under the surface. “I would have thought you might need a longer moment for recovery, sweetling.” Cinder planted her heels into the carpeting and lifted her hips to help Blake manoeuvre her dress high enough so she’d have full sight of Blake at work.

 

Blake’s head bowed in acknowledgement of the stated truth, before pressing her hands to rest on Cinder’s upper thighs. Burnished met molten gold eyes, Blake’s head poised a breath away from where Cinder wanted her most. “Anything you need, I’ll give.”

 

Her pet kept eye contact as she ducked her head down, and _oh_ , she had gotten so good at that. Blake slowly attended to her desire, and Cinder felt another flush of satisfaction of how she had groomed Blake into the delight she is now. That night of disappointment in Forever Fall felt so long ago in the months that had passed; the cruelty Blake had earned would be paid back in spades of mercy for the next few weeks.

 

Until she was lured into starting the cycle once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm both very gay and very disturbed by the end of all of this. I was supposed to be writing some vaguely religious shit today, but I made the mistake of rereading Ashes, Ashes at 3 AM instead of....doing something reasonable. Like going back to sleep, going for a jog, taking my ass directly to a confessional....stuff like that.
> 
> Also: Cinder is the worst, full stop.


End file.
